1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to controllers and methods for controlling on-off switching of a power supply, more particularly to a controller and method for controlling on-off switching of a power supply for an electronic device.
2. General Background
Normally, a computer after being manufactured needs to be tested for its system stability. The testing process includes several different stages for running different testing programs. In the process, the computer needs to be started up or shut down frequently, and generally, this process is totally manually controlled by an operator throughout. Recently, a controller, that can control the computer to start up or shut down automatically, has been provided for this demand. The controller includes a setting unit to output a periodic testing signal, a triggering unit, and a control unit. The triggering unit outputs a trigger signal, when the power supply of the computer is to be switched on or switched off. The control unit acts as a timer, and outputs a control signal to turn on or turn off the power supply of the computer when a predetermined timing period elapses. However, the predetermined timing period from turning on until turning off the computer can only be set from 1 to 15 seconds, and it is manually set and stored in the setting unit. It is inconvenient for the operator to reset the timing period.
Accordingly, what is needed is a power supply switching controller and method which can set the timing period from starting up until shutting down the computer automatically.